Illustrator List
This is a list of every Illustrator credited in the game for drawing a Servant or Craft Essence. Clicking their name will take you to their danbooru page, which may contain NSFW content. } |- | style="text-align: center;" |Akita Ken & Veia | |- | style="text-align: center;" |AMAO | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Chocoan | |- | style="text-align: center;" |ERIMO |75px|link=Merry Sheep 75px|link=Basking Under the Sunlight |- | style="text-align: center;" |Fujiwara Ryou |75px|link=Chocolatier 75px|link=Ladies & Gentlemen |- | style="text-align: center;" |Fuzichoco |75px|link=Castle of the Sun 75px|link=A Tale of Hope and Love |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hanabana Tsubomi |75px|link=Launch Order 75px|link=Vessel of the Saint |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hoshino Lily |75px|link=Meat Wars 75px|link=Pharaoh Chocolatl |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hosoi Mieko |75px|link=FGO THE STAGE 75px|link=Replica; Agateram |- | style="text-align: center;" |Ikezawa Shin |75px|link=Reading The Subscription List 75px|link=Hot Spring of the Moon |- | style="text-align: center;" |Imigimuru |75px|link=Battle Olympia 75px|link=C･K･T |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kamiya Miwo |75px|link=Afternoon Party 75px|link=Miss Sailor in White Uniform |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kasukabe Akira | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kazuaki | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Katou Miho (ufotable) |75px|link=Battle Companion 75px|link=Encounter in the Dark Night |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kikuchi Shun'ya (ufotable) |75px|link=Refrain 75px|link=Summer's Futuresight |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kodama |75px|link=Heading Towards Trifas 75px|link=Personal Coaching |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kou Mashiro | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kouzuki Kei | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kunieda |75px|link=Nightless Rose 75px|link=Princess of the White Rose |- | style="text-align: center;" |K-SUWABE |75px|link=Ashigara Brothers 75px|link=Rivalry of Local Warlords |- | style="text-align: center;" |LAM |75px|link=Let's Depart! 75px|link=Sign of Smiling Face |- | style="text-align: center;" |Medori |75px|link=Steel Training 75px|link=Art of Death |- | style="text-align: center;" |melon22 | |- | style="text-align: center;" |MoRoMi |75px|link=Holy Night Sign 75px|link=Purely Bloom |- | style="text-align: center;" |moryo |75px|link=The One That I Couldn't Obtain 75px|link=Ought to Think Carefully |- | style="text-align: center;" |Singo | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Sata |75px|link=The Sun and Gold Gamblers 75px|link=Foresight and Profoundness |- | style="text-align: center;" |Shino | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Shiramine |75px|link=Versus 75px|link=Riot of Cherry Blossoms |- | style="text-align: center;" |Souji Hougu |75px|link=Witches' Kitchen 75px|link=Purple Eye |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tohsaka Asagi | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Tsukimoto Aoi |75px|link=Empieta 75px|link=Ox-Demon King |- | style="text-align: center;" |Usagi Routo | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Usuba Kagero |75px|link=Golden Wings 75px|link=Dance with Rounds |- | style="text-align: center;" |wogura | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Yamada J-Ta | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Yamada Yuukei |75px|link=Fate/Apocrypha 75px|link=A Prayer for the Sword, A Wish for Life |- | style="text-align: center;" |Yasuda Suzuhito |75px|link=Walking in the Spring Breeze |- | style="text-align: center;" |Akagisi K |75px|link=Burning Live Seat |- | style="text-align: center;" |Akita Ken & Yukisame | |- | style="text-align: center;" |ainezu | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Aoba Shigure | |- | style="text-align: center;" |asaro | |- | style="text-align: center;" |BLADE | |- | style="text-align: center;" |CanceR |75px|link=2 Gods 3 Legs |- | style="text-align: center;" |CHANxCO |75px|link=Welcome to the Travelling Circus! |- | style="text-align: center;" |Cherokee | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Echigo Mitsutaka (ufotable) | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Endou Kaori (ufotable) |75px|link=Proof of Quickest |- | style="text-align: center;" |Enishi | |- | style="text-align: center;" |fame | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Fuyuomi |75px|link=The Moment of Peace |- | style="text-align: center;" |Gotou Keisuke | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Haimura Kiyotaka |75px|link=Melty Sweetheart |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hamatomo Rie (ufotable) |75px|link=Virtuous Pike and Shield |- | style="text-align: center;" |Haruno Tomoya | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Heisuke |75px|link=Standing Hard-Boiled Eggs |- | style="text-align: center;" |Himukai Yuuji | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hirai Yukio | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hirata Kazuya (SILVER LINK.) | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Hizaka |75px|link=Mikotto! Bride Training |- | style="text-align: center;" |honojiro towoji |75px|link=Light of Intellect |- | style="text-align: center;" |HOTOSOUKA |75px|link=Morning Glory |- | style="text-align: center;" |Imaizumi Teruhiko | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Imatomi |75px|link=Lightning Reindeer |- | style="text-align: center;" |Inooka | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Inue Shinsuke | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Iwasa Yuusuke | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Jakobee | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Jikeshibann | |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kazama Raita |75px|link=Singularity F |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kayahara |75px|link=An Army Marches On Its Stomach |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kibadori Rue |75px|link=First Valentine |- | style="text-align: center;" |Konpeitou |75px|link=The Infant of Atlas |- | style="text-align: center;" |Kurohachi |75px|link=Sunday Dinner |- | style="text-align: center;" |Mashuu |75px|link=Merely Red |- | style="text-align: center;" |nabe |75px|link=Pirate's Rule |- | style="text-align: center;" |Nozaki Tsubata |75px|link=Walk in the Park |- | style="text-align: center;" |Ponkan 8 |75px|link=Shvibzik Snow |- | style="text-align: center;" |Studio A |75px|link=Ring of Metamorphosis Category:Illustrator List